beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sapphire Swan 165MWD
Sapphire swan is a stamina type beyblade from the Beyblade X-Force series. It evolves into swan mirage B:S Type: stamina element: water Direction of rotation: right Owner: TBA Symbolic weapon: bow & arrow first appearance (anime): Beyblade: X-Force episode 2: "team iron blade attacks"! First appearance (manga):Beyblade X Force chapter 1 diamond face: swan It resembles "Cygnus", The constellation. It has the word SWAN on it with the"S" being the head of a swan with the body of it underlining the word with a sea underneath that. It is a transparent aqua in color. power wheel: swan Attack:2 defense:3 stamina:7 (Endurance) Swan is among the heaviest power wheels; the others being Wyvern, Rocka, Leoniss, Cerberus, and Spine-Thrower. Strangely, it is quite good in stamina. This is do to it's extremely good centrifugal force. It is one of the few stamina wheels to take on an asymmetrical shape. It is white with aqua blue paint on it. ELEMENTAL JEWEL The jewel incased in this wheel is blue in color. It is a water jewel. weight wheel: sapphire Attack:0.5 defense:2 stamina:7 (Endurance) Sapphire is an amazing stamina wheel. Like phantom, it has a plastic center although unlike phantom , it can't come apart and is screwed in. although it is poor in defense do to it's weight, it doesn't really mater as swan uses it's MWD to steer clear from attack types in a spinning stadium as it spins in the center. It's plastic center is a transparent aqua along with it's track & tip. spin track: 165 Attack:0 defense:0 stamina:2 (Endurance/high) 165 is a basic track of the 165 hight. It has been found useful both stamina and defense combos. Although it is closer to 160 in hight it's appearance is identical to a mini 230 track. It is vary thick, thus, it can absorb hits from low attackers easily.though it's still out classed by 230. It is a transparent aqua in color. About the same color as the Cygnus energy ring. performance tip: Metal Wide Defense Attack:0 defense:3 stamina:7 (Endurance) MWD as it's name suggests, is wide defense tip except the entire bottom part of the tip is made of metal. This along with EWD, are the 2 second best stamina tips ever made; the first being EMD. It is only out classed by EMD though it even outclasses WD. Unlike most tip, it spins in the center of the spinning stadium. It is a transparent aqua in color. About the same color as the Cygnus energy ring. special move(s) *Tectonic wave trivia *this bey was inspired by the creation of Kries Cygnus 145WD *hasbro will release this bey as Sapphire swan 160EWD *Swan can be thought of as a supped up version of Cygnus even-know Cygnus is a defense type and Swan is a stamina type: the both are swans, they are both vary heavy, Cygnus has WD while Swan has MWD, and Swan's spin track is higher and has better stamina Gallery Swan beast in the anime.jpg|Swan beast in the anime